


Come here often?

by lucanwrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd half is bokuaka uvu, AU, M/M, first half is bokkuroo friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucanwrite/pseuds/lucanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Bokuto is constantly in detention  and meets Akaashi who's in detention for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here often?

Friday after school at Fukurodani Academy,room 1206. The detention room. It was pretty quiet that day no major delinquents were around, everyone there either missed out on too many homework assignments or irritated some teaches. Nothing bad. It was their second/third detentions, except for one kid. Bokuto Koutarou had gone to every single Friday detention since he was a first year at Fukurodani. 

Bokuto wasn’t a delinquent, no way far from it. He never got in any fist fights, didn’t sell drugs, or swear at teachers. He was just, kind of impulsive and airheaded. He’d sleep during class or just talk too loudly. Somehow he managed to end up here every week, people were starting to think he did it on purpose. 

The white and silver haired kid wasn’t miserable, he actually enjoyed detention. That was because since halfway through his first year, every Friday his best friend,Kuroo Tetsuro,would leave school like always and instead of going home,head to Fukurodani for detention with his best bro.

That duo was always goofing off and it wasn’t hard to slack off in detention since the teacher overseeing the kids was always sleeping. Bokuto and Kuroo would constantly make up games to entertain themselves. 

Kuroo’s favorite was daring Bokuto to use one of his “amazing” pickup lines on the person of Kuroo’s choice. Of course Bokuto would dare Kuroo as well, but Kuroo was strangely charismatic and the person ended up falling for him instead of telling him to fuck off. 

For Bokuto on the other hand, everyone here already knew him and were frankly unimpressed by his pickup lines. Today Kuroo was extremely bored, they couldn’t play that game since these guys were people they’ve already used pickup lines on. There wasn’t any new people around.

“Bokuto,why is detention so boring?” Obviously, they’ve been goofing off for so long they forgot detention was supposed to be like this. 

The other kicked his legs up onto the desk,”Sorry Kuroo, looks there’s no one here to mess with,”

As those words left his mouth, a teen with messy dark brown hair and dark eyes walked in. He looked around the room, signed his name on the attendance sheet and sat down.

Kuroo and Bokuto kept their eyes glued on him the whole time, neither of them speaking until Kuroo elbowed Bokuto, “Dude, who the hell is that?! You didn’t tell me there was hot models at your school!”

“‘Cause I didn’t know there was someone that attractive that goes here!”

The Nekoma student grinned, “You know what we have to do right? Show him our amazing pickup lines!"

Bokuto kept staring at the new kid that walked, the unknown “model” was staring out the window not noticing anything that’s going on, “Kuroo, you know I love you, but I don’t wanna use my pickup lines on this guy,”

Kuroo dramatically clasped his hand over his chest, “Bro...are you okay? You’re usually all for this game,”

The white and silver haired teen shrugged. He just didn’t want Kuroo to win this certain guy over, the others he didn’t care about, but this guy was just so attractive it wasn’t fair. He also didn’t want to get rejected by this guy. Getting rejected by the others didn’t hurt him as much as getting rejected by that guy would.

Kuroo eyed his friend, “Bokuto”

“What?”

“Are you like in love with that guy or something?” He said in an all knowing tone with the same grin he always had on his face.

The other’s cheeks tinted a faint red, “No! I don’t even know him! H-he’s just attractive and I don’t want him to reject me...I also kinda don’t you to have him either.”

Kuroo started laughing unexpectedly, “Bokuto! You’re such a loser, you didn’t have to hide it from me! Besides, I have a feeling you’ll win this guy over,”

"Really? Well if you say so, then I"ll do it! You go first though..." 

The black haired teen chuckled, shaking his head,"You're such a dork,"

Kuroo approached the new kid, he put his hand on the desk and gave him his best smile, "What are you in for kid? Being too handsome?"

Bokuto kept his eyes glued on the two, he wrote Kuroo's pickup line down for later reference. 

The new student turned around and gave Kuroo a dark emotionless expression, "No, and it's not really any of your business,"

That was a first, he usually had people falling for him just by smiling. He laughed again, “Wow, you’re quite the charmer. How about you and me ditch this place?”

“I’m not a charmer, and I’m staying here until my 30 minutes are up. Also if you couldn’t tell, I’m not interested,”

Bokuto’s mouth dropped in awe, he’d never thought he’d live to see the day where Kuroo Tetsurou gets rejected. He wondered how Kuroo would react to this. The Nekoma student just laughed again and nodded, “Well,guess I’ll bid you good day then,” and headed back to his desk next to Bokuto.

“He’s all yours Bokuto,” Kuroo didn’t appear upset whatsoever. Bokuto looked at the new student, he went back to staring at the window. 

He felt himself getting nervous, “But, he rejected you! Why would he go for me?” 

Kuroo put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Dude,bro,You’re not a step down from me or a step up. Him not going for me will have no correlation with whether or not he rejects you.”

The white/silver haired kid felt tears swell up in his eyes,remembering why he befriended Kuroo in the first place, “T-thanks bro,”

“Oh my god, don’t cry you loser! Now get out there and win him over,”

Kuroo shoved Bokuto, inching him closer to the new student. Every step Bokuto took made his heart beat faster. When Bokuto arrived at the kid’s desk, the new student didn’t even turn around.

Bokuto coughed to clear his throat, this was it, his big moment, “So uh, come here often?”

Come here often? Bokuto felt like his heart stopped beating, he knew so many great pickup lines and that’s what came out of his mouth? Even Kuroo who was watching his friend was surprised that he used that line. Obviously the kid hadn’t been here before.

Said kid turned to face Bokuto, his expression the same and unreadable, “No. It’s my first day in detention,”

Shit, he was making eye contact. He nervously laughed, “Oh, uh, well welcome! To detention...uh what’s your name? I’m Koutarou Bokuto,by the way, third year!”

“Keiji Akaashi,second year.” His expression changed to a slightly less bored expression, this guy seemed a lot cooler than the other guy who wasted no time hitting on him. He was also pretty cute, he deserved a dignified response.

“Akaashi, uh nice name!” He couldn’t stop himself from saying really awkward things, he was usually so much smoother, “First detention though? And you’re a second year, wow! I got my first detention on the first week of school in my first year since I was late to every class ever since then I somehow manage to end up here again every Friday,”

He immediately regretted telling Akaashi that, now he probably thinks he's an idiot.

“Why are you in detention this week?” Akaashi was actually interested in what Bokuto was saying, he knew he was flirting with him, but at least he was trying to be subtle. It was actually really cute.

“I fell asleep during class and I was talking in my sleep, so I’m trouble for talking while the teacher was teaching and for sleeping while he was teaching,” 

Akaashi’s expression turned from kind of interested into a small smile,"I talked back to a teacher,he said that I have a smart mouth, and now here I am,"

"What? You don't have a smart mouth, it's a really pretty mouth!"

The third year bit his tongue, he literally just told a guy he met five minutes ago his life story and that he had a pretty mouth.

Akaashi just gave a small laugh at his comment,"Thanks, try telling my teacher that,"

Bokuto could literally feel himself falling for him harder when he laughed, it was as if he got prettier just by laughing.

He turned to face Kuroo, who was giving him a thumbs up. It was time for him to ask Akaashi out, like on a date.

The white and silver haired kid started twiddling his fingers nervously,"S-so, like tomorrow if you're not busy or something do you wanna go on a,uh like,if you want that is, like maybe you’d wanna go on a, I don’t know….” He was usually so confident, but he was stammering out of control and couldn’t bring himself to say date.

“Bokuto-san? Are you trying to ask me out on a date? If so, my answer is yes,”

“NO WAIT! LET ME SAY IT! Sorry, it’s a pride thing,” 

Akaashi just smiled, “Go right ahead,” 

After what felt like hours of sputtering, Bokuto managed to properly ask him out, “Akaashi, will you please go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“Like I said ten minutes ago, yes. I’d like that,”

Bokuto beamed, “Awesome! Uh, okay tomorrow at like four in the afternoon at that one karaoke place a few blocks down from here?”

“I’ll be there, now if you’ll excuse me, my 30 minutes are up,” He smiled and waved goodbye to Bokuto as he left the room.

Kuroo went up to his friend and put him in a headlock, “That’s my bro! You totally got him falling for you!”

“I know right! And I wasn’t even scared! I’m so cool!”

“Don’t get so cocky asshole,”


End file.
